Project: Rose Shifter
by cherryvampiress
Summary: What if Shadow wasn't the only ultimate life form. what if Amy left the team. What if it all happened
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 It Begins

It was a cold day in emerald city, or at least it was to the pink hedgehog "I HATE them I HATE THEM ALL." Amy rose thought. Her heart was shattered but she didn't feel heartache she felt rage,PURE rage.

FLASHBACK

it was Sonic's birthday and all Amy rose wanted to do was give sonic his gift which were hover shoes so he didn't have to worry about water, and to tell him she just wanted to be friends (mostly because she was tired of him running away from her.)Amy arrived at the park and saw Team Chaotix, Team Sonic, rouge, and cream already there."Hey guys" she called to them but they said nothing. Amy brushed it off and walked over to sonic "hey sonic i just wanted--" sonic turned around to face Amy with an angry look in his eyes" just wanted to what confess your undying love for me,chase me around and ruin my party,well guess what I DON'T LOVE YOU. Heck I don't even like you and I sure don't think of you as a friend. Your just some crazed obsessed fan who always needs rescuing and I only do that because I'm a hero and the others feel the same." Amy backed away eyes wide and looked at the others"I-is this true?" she asked and saw the nod. Amy accepted the fact and calmed down her eyes going back to normal size. She dove into her coat pocket and pulled out a pink chaos emerald and threw to the ground "I quit" she sad calmly and turned to leave but stopped"I only came here to give sonic his gift and say I just want to be friends." she said and threw the gift at sonic and left.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Amy had her bags packed and was on the last train leaving Emerald city. As she looked out the window she felt no regret leaving the city.

OUTSIDE

"That's her?"a cloaked figure asked.

"Yeah."the other answered.

"Project rose shifter."another said

"Big sister..."the last one said

TBC

If you like I might make another


	2. 3 years later

3 years later

I wanted the story to be more interesting so I'm not going to tell what happened between the time amy left and this point in time. (there's one part in the story that makes things obviously but not completely)

Don't feel bad if you don't understand I'll explain everything in the later stories until then please bare with me.

"Man I can't believe Amy has been missing for three years now."Knuckles said

"We've been looking for her for three years straight and still haven't found a clue it's like she disappeared."Rouge said.

"Don't tell me your all going to give up."Sonic said

"It's your fault Amy went missing in the first place."Shadow said

"We weren't giving up we were just saying."Rouge said

As they walked they saw a sign. "Coast Chaos Ridge"

"Come let's check here"Sonic said running into the city

(Coast Chaos Ridge looks like San Francisco)

"Wow there's more hedgehogs here than in Emerald city"Knuckles said

Then there was an earthquake and a building in the center of CCR( Coast Chaos Ridge)

"Let's go check it out"Sonic said

In the center of CCR people were running for their lives to get away as the villain destroyed building.

Sonic and the others recognized him easily.

"Mephiles!" they all said

"Well well well I wasn't expecting to see all of you here"Mephiles said

"why are you causing all this destruction."Tails asked

"That's none of your concern."Mephiles said

Then the battle started.

Sonic went first charging at Mephiles in an attempt to tackle him but Mephiles dodged and kicked sonic in the back of his head causing him to fall down. Sonic scrambled to his feet quickly and tried over and over again to punch Mephiles easily dodged them catching the last punch squeezing his hand hard. Then he punched Sonic in the stomach and watched him double over coughing up blood and then kneed him in the face. Then finishing him off by kicking him away. Then Shadow charged in being much faster then sonic he managed to tackle him but Mephiles sunk into the ground and appeared behind Shadow and used Chaos Blast throwing back to the others on his back, but before he could deal the finally blow he jumped back quickly as a cloaked figure jumped into his place

"Ah just the person I wanted to see."Mephiles said. Shadow sat up and looked at the figure.

"tsk tsk if you wanted to speak to me Mephiles wouldn't a call be enough."the cloaked figure said

"well my dear friend I wanted to see you in person and I thought you might want to help me with my newest plan."He explained

"Mephiles you know very well that even though you are a friend of the family none of us are your minion and we will not act as so and besides I'm busy maybe on something else." the figure explained

"Very well my dear friend I shall leave you now you know how to find me if you change you mind."Mephiles said before disappearing.

"Who are you and why are you making deals with Mephiles?!"Shadow asked the figure

"I'm not obliged to answer to you. Besides you have no business here so I suggest you leave."the figure said coldly

"We're looking for our friend."Cream said. The figure glared at Cream causing her to step back

"Well maybe your friend doesn't want to be found so maybe you should respect they're wishes. I will only say this once more LEAVE or you will regret it." The figure said before disappearing.

Later on when on when Sonic woke up they explained what happened

"Well then I guess we're staying." Sonic said. they all turn and look at him

"What I have a feeling that Amy is here and if that figure wants us to leave so badly then they must know something."Sonic said. they all agreed. They walked the streets trying to become familiar with the surroundings when then hear a cry from for help and turn to see a small hedgehog with part of debris from a collapsed building crushing the poor hedgehog. Knuckles lifted the debris easily and the hedgehog scrambled from under the debris.

"oh thank you I thought I was a goner hey I haven't seen you here before." the hedgehog said.

"We're knew here." Tails

"Well you have to enroll in school it's the law did you do that already?"the hedgehog

"No." they said

"Well let me help it's the least I can do." the hedgehog said

The next day

The other were waiting in they're first class when the last bell rang,the teacher walked in the room, and everyone ran to their seats. That teacher was like a huge bowling ball Tall and fat.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Walldebe." She said then the door opened and fours students walked in all of them hedgehog. The first girl was a pink hedgehog but didn't look like amy she had red and black streaks, she was tall and her eyes were royal blue (Milina). The other girl looked a lot like the first although she wasn't as tall, but she was pink but she had red streaks and she had black eyes(Twyla).

Next to the girl there was a boy as tall as Shadow,he was as black as Shadow, but had deep blue streaks,

and had red eyes(midnight). The boy next to him was a silver hedgehog with black streaks and silver eyes(solveru).

"Oh great where's your leader now?" the teacher asked.

"Right here."a voice said from behind the group.

The group stepped aside as Amy Rose walked in. She had changed a lot during her absence. Her hair reached down to her waist, she was wearing a red tanktop with a black rose with a white long sleeve underneath with a black leather jacket and black jeans and black and white tennis shoes. As Amy and her group walked past their teacher mutter "The town would be better off without you and your anorexic group,and the group stopped

"What was that ."Amy said and the class laughed an the teacher blushed

"Stop that." she said

"There's no reason to be afraid of 24 hour fitness." Amy said

"Stop" Mrs. walldebe

"Hey don't be mad at us your the one that run the buffet out of town."Amy said.

Then Amy and her group started chanting Fatty,Fatty,Fatty over and over again until The teacher ran out of the room. Amy looked down the hall watching as the teacher ran out of the building off campus.

Then she waved to her group and motion for them to follow her as she left the classroom with her group leaving Sonic and the others shocked at her actions.


	3. The new Amy Rose

The new Amy Rose

A/N:Sorry I didn't post anything 9/04 , but it was my birthday and we celebrated two days in a row. So sue because I wanted to celebrate.

Need to know (Amy, Midnight, Twyla, Solveru, and Milina live together)

Ages:

Amy:16

Twyla:15

Midnight:17

Solveru:15

Milina:17

Shadow:17

Sonic:17

Tails:15

Cream:14

Knuckles:17

Rouge:17

"Oh my god I can't believe broken down like that."Twyla said jumping around with joy

"she gives criticism but can't take it."Milina said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well I'll say since we have an hour before the next class starts I say lets go home."Amy said

"Yeah" Solveru and Twyla shouted jumping up and downs like a bunch of four year olds and running out of the building. Amy, Midnight, and Milina sweat-dropping.

"Hey they are the youngest."Amy said shrugging her shoulders as they all walked out the building.

"You for a race Amy?"Midnight asked.

"A chance to humiliate your on." Amy said

"Amy!" Amy turned to see Sonic and his gang bursting out of the doors to the building

'I don't have time for this right now' Amy thought

"Let's go!" Amy shouted as her gang broke into a sprint leaving nothing but a trail of light showing their main color. Amy looked back to see Sonic and his gang chasing hers down. She laughed and looked to her gang and they showed they knew what she was thinking. They grabbed each-others hand and Amy went even faster than before leaving Sonic and his gang in the dust.

"Wow."they all said having the same shocked expression.

Amy and her gang reached their apartment.

"Hey let's go racing." Twyla said coming out of her room with a red air board that looked like (designed Amy's old board).

"Yeah!"Solveru said coming out with his silver and black board that was (designed like The one Sonic used to be Jet in Babylon Garden).

"no"Amy said laying down on the couch not giving it a second thought.

"Come on Amy please."Twyla and Solveru said giving Amy the puppy dog eyes.

"Would it really be that bad?"Milina asked

"I think we should."Midnight said

Amy sighed.

"Fine."

"Yeah!"Twyla and Solveru shouted and ran outside and waited for them. Milina grabbed her red and pink air board (designed like Tails's board).Midnight had shoes like shadow but were all black and the soles were blue instead of red. Amy went and got her black board which was streaked with pink and and black rose on front and back of it. (original design it was spiked on the sides,and slightly pointed in the front and had two spikes in the back)Amy ran outside to meet the others. as the turned to leave Sonic and his gang came around the corner to see Amy and the others leave with their extreme gear and decided to follow them.

"so where are you dragging us this time?" Amy asked

"I was thinking of waterfall plains."Twyla said

"Ok then race ya Amy."Midnight said

"Your on."Amy said as they broke into a sprint with Sonic and the others following close behind.

"I win." Amy said as the arrived at a wide empty space with nothing but cliffs shaped like ramps and a real pretty waterfall. As Sonic and the others arrived they listened closely to the conversation.

"Hey Solveru wanna race?"Twyla asked

"Your on Twyla."Solveru said and they all raced up the towards the waterfall.

"Hey Amy want a have a contest?"Milina asked

Amy turned to her direction and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of contest?"Amy asked

"I just want to see what kind of cool tricks you can do."Milina said

"Alright then."Amy said walking towards a ramp.

"I'll go first."Milina said as she got on her board and raced toward the ramp. Sonic and the others arrived at the plain noticing Twyla and Solveru racing up the mountain going at a speed no one thought was possible, and Midnight racing around with air shoes, and Milina doing cool tricks none of them had ever seen and Amy perfecting Milina moves and doing even cooler ones. Raising the question.

'Who are they?'

A/N:Please review people if it's bad I'd like someone to at least tell me kindly.


	4. the band pt1

The Band pt.1

A/N: Sorry but my mom's being a pain and she won't let me use the computer during the week since school started but I'll try to post during the weekend.

Need to know: Amy looks up to Milina and Midnight their like her parents and friends in her eyes and she can't say no or disobey them.

Setting: An hour later everyone returned to school and Amy's group avoided Sonic's the entire day. Now it's the last class of the day free period and Amy's gang was sitting at their table talking about how to get a gig for their.

"Come on Twyla give me back that list we need that if unless you want to be homeless." Amy said

"Not until you give me want I want." Twyla said and stubbornly crossed her arms in front her chest

"Twyla." Amy Growled.

"Amy please give it to her so she will be quiet please." Milina said rubbing the side of her head.

"Alright." Amy said pulling a black back filled with spray paint.

"And…"Twyla said

"Fine." Amy said handing her some chocolate.

"YAY!!" Twyla said grabbing the chocolate and running out the door leaving the paint and list on the table and the others sweat dropping. Solveru grabbed the bag and walked out the door. Milina and Midnight looked to Amy making sure she would be okay before they left and Amy nodded before grabbing and reading the list before choosing The Midnight Drink. After scheduling their performance for 10:00 the bell rang but didn't move she knew Sonic and the others were making their way to her desk and this time she wasn't going to run.

"Amy…" Sonic trailed off not knowing what to say

"Sonic I would say it's good to see you but we all know it would be lie." Amy said smirking

"Amy we—" Amy cut Knuckles off

"I know what you're here to apologize and you think that I'll automatically forgive you all and go back to Emerald city and everything will be fine, but you and I both know that it's not going down like that. I'm not going back to Emerald city so respect my wishes, and I'll say this once LEAVE now or you'll regret it." (sounds familiar doesn't it ne?)Amy said and in one quick movement grabbed her things and hurried out the door.

"You don't think…"Tails trailed off hoping Amy wasn't the cloaked figure from before.

"I don't know." Sonic said looking at the door Amy left through.

Outside

Amy was walking down the halls and stopped to see graffiti everywhere. Amy laughed to herself knowing who was responsible.

10:00

At the club Amy and her group were standing in the spot light.

" Hey guys you guys having fun?" Amy asked

"No." The crowd said

"What if we decided to play a song would you have fun then?" Amy asked

"Yeah!!" The crowd shouted then

"Alright your wish is my command." Amy said and then the music played and Sonic and the others walked in.

The guitar signaled the beginning of the song and Amy started singing

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Then Amy started to jump up and down pumping up the crowd

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

Then Amy combed her hair back.

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive.

Then Amy and the others started bobbing their head to the music(Midnight is guitarist, Solveru is bass, Twyla is drums, and Milina is the second guitarist)

Then when the song was over Milina and walked off stage and Twyla and Amy switched places but Solveru wanted to play the drums so Amy got the guitar. When everyone got their instruments the song started

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Amy had her guitar solo

Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, Crush  
(Two, three, four)

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

The taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

The taped over you mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Midnight had his guitar solo

Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three,four)

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Amy and Midnight had their guitar solo

Rock and roll,baby  
Don't you know  
They we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

As Twyla finished her song she walked off the stage and Milina walked in and took her place and began to sing

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm diving again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm diving again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I"m so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

Midnight has his guitar solo

Im dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Going under, going under(drowning in you)  
Im Going Under

The song ends

TBC

Songs:

paramore

crush crush paramore

under evanescence


	5. THE BAND PT2

Need to know: Amy's group can communicate mentally but they don't do it a lot unless it's important or they can't speak out loud to any of them

Milina walked off stage and Solveru and Midnight both grabbed the Mike (I pretend this song is song by two people please.) Amy got the guitar again and Twyla got the drums.

Midnight:

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)_

Solveru:

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh  
  
Midnight:

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!_

Solveru:

_One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
  
Midnight:

_They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)_

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they werent so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

Midnight and Solveru:

_One night, Yeah One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He taste like you only sweeter_

One more night and one more time  
thanks for the memories  
even though they werent so great  
he tastes like you only sweeter

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

The song ends and Midnight goes back to the guitar but Solveru stays on the mike

Amy gets her guitar solo

Then Midnight and Twyla join in

Let me know that i've done wrong  
When i've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Midnight: Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
Amy: just another regret hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives?  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Who has to know  
the way she feels inside

Twyla: inside  
Those thoughts I can't deny

Amy: deny  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie

Midnight: won't lie  
And all i've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

Amy and Midnight do their guitar solo together each trying to out do the other

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Amy and Midnight: Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
Amy,Midnight,Twyla: just another regret

Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

The song ends and Amy tries to walk off stage but Midnight and Twyla caught her. Midnight stepped in front of her blocking the way and Twyla got in front of him.

"Amy could you play the drums for me Solveru will play for you while Midnight sings ."Twyla begged

"No."She Said crossing her arms stubbornly in front of her chest

"I'm tired I sang and played guitar in everyones song." Amy said.

"Please Big sister." (another familar phrase.) Twyla said with the pleaded eyes. Amy looked from Twyla to Midnight.

"She'll do it."Midnight said. Twyla ran off to the bar on the side of the room.

"Come on." Amy said glaring at Midnight

"Just one more song and you don't have to play again."Midnight offered

"Fine." Amy said going back on stage and picking up the drumsticks and started to play.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
Solveru:caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Amy:caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.

can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
is falling apart right in front of you.

Solveru: caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Amy:caught in the undertow,just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too

But I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you.

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Solveru: tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Solveru and Amy: tired of being what you want me to be

The song ends and Amy walks off stage and towards the bar

"I'll a Strawberry margarita with a lime twist please."Amy said

"Coming up."The bartender said and scurried away.

"Drinking and all-night gigs Amy?, you have changed a bit."Said a voice

Amy turned to see a dusty black hedgehog with only two long quills with a deep and dark red at the end of his quills and bright red-orange eyes and a star and crescent symbol on his chest.(I'm not say his name but if think you know reply and tell me I'll reply tell you if your right.)

"Oh it's you." Amy said turning back the drink that the bartender placed in front of her.

"That's the best greeting ever."He said sarcastically. Amy shrugged her shoulders

"Hey your favorite person is here."Amy said

"Oh and who would that be?"He asked

"Look over there."Amy said pointing to Sonics group.

He didn't say anything, so Amy decided to change the subject.

"Soooo what do you need?"Amy said turning in her chair to face him, when he didn't give her an answer something clicked and realization crossed over her face and she grinned slyly

"Oooh you need a place to stay."Amy said

"O-of course not, well yes." He felt his pride being crushed

"Sure." She said and went back to her drink.

After 12:00 everyone but Midnight,Amy,and mysterious guy got drunk. Milina let Solveru and Twyla intimate her into a drinking competition and they all got drunk. Amy,Midnight,and mysterious guy drank more than they did but they **NEVER** got drunk but Midnight will have a **MAJOR **headache in the morning. They ended up carrying Milina,Solveru, and Twyla home.

_The next is **THE FIGHT** _

_review please_

Thanks for the memories

Dirty little secret

What I've Done


	6. The fight

**Tsk Tsk Tsk no one took a guess, well I'm not telling until you do. I'll give you a hint It's a villian and it can't be Memphiles be cause I already identified him.**

The next day everyone had a huge hangover except for MG(mystery guy) and Amy. All day they were moaning and complaining and it drove Amy crazy, so she went out for a walk outside the city. It was empty except a few trees, it was perfect until she heard footsteps. She sighed and turned to face Sonic and his gang.

_'They never give up god I'm getting sick of this.' _She thought

"Didn't I tell you all to **GET LOST**." Amy said

"We're not going anywhere without you even if that means using force!" Sonic declared

"Is that so." Amy smiled evilly

"It is!" Sonic shouted as he charged toward Amy.

Amy crossed her hands behind her back as she dodged every punch that Sonic threw. After the last punch Amy drop kicked Sonic knocking him stood up and aimed a punch at Sonic's stomach but he rolled out of the way as her fist collided with the ground creating a crater. Sonic and the others both had the same shocked expression and Amy showing a malicious grin.

"Is that all,it's a shame really I thought I might actually have some fun, a real pity." She said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm just warming up." Sonic said charging at Amy again

"hmph."Amy said catching his punch and twisted it until you could hear a sickening snap,Amy used her elbow and hit him in the head then she kneed him in the face then she kicked him toward a tree a he blacked out.

"Who's next?" she asked.

Then tails charged in.

_'Too easy.' _she thought

Amy stepped aside as tails tried to collide with grabbed his tails and swung him into a tree.

"Next."

Rouge flew towards Amy

Rouge tried to kick Amy but Amy grabbed her foot and slammed her down to the ground, and then punched her in the stomach,Amy stood her up and kicked her to where Tails and Sonic were rouge hit the tree and fell unconscious.

"I'm getting bored." Amy said while yawning

Knuckles charged toward Amy, but Amy caught both punches and bent his spikes backwards and and Shoved him away. Knuckles stood there staring at his spikes to notice Amy until she kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying in the air,Amy appeared in front of him and grabbed his collar and swung him around,and around, and around and threw him ground. Amy picked him up and kicked him over to the other unconscious teamates.

"Keep them coming." Amy said

Then Cream walked toward her

Amy's expressionless face seem to be replaced by sadness as soon as she saw her

"Please, Amy just come home with us."Cream pleaded. Amy returned to her expressionless face and hit a pressure point in her neck and Cream blacked caught her and put her with the others.

"Anyone else?"Amy looked back realizing the only person there was Shadow, Team Chaotix was cowering behind a tree except for Espio who didn't feel like getting involved.

_'He's the only one I don't have a problem with.'_

"You don't want a fight too?" Amy asked

"No." Shadow said

Amy smiled

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"Shadow asked

Amy put her finger to her lips

"It's a secret."Amy said

"Well see ya Shadow, oh and you might want to get them a Doctor."Amy said

"Yeah, you did do quite a number on them."Shadow said

Amy giggled and jogged home


	7. meet the gang

**HONESTLY Is really that hard to guess the name of a BLACK AND RED VILLAIN. Come on people give it a shot would it kill you to guess.**

It was Nonday morning and Amy was walking to class alone. (Mostly because the group wanted to cause trouble around the school but Amy didn't.) Amy walked to her table and noticed Shadow leaning back in the chair next to hers.

"Uh... did you forget where you seat was?"Amy asked

"No."He said cracking one eyelid.

"Does it bother you that I chose to sit here?" He asked

"No, not at all I just thought you would rather sit with the others."Amy said sitting down next to him

"God no."He said looking almost nauseous

"Hey was it fun beating the crap out of faker?" Shadow asked

"No."Amy said

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok yes."Amy said as they both laughed.

Then she felt someone ruffle her hair and she looked up saw Midnight.

"Hey Amy who's this?"Midnight asked and looked at Shadow. As soon as they made eye contact they started glaring and growling at each other

"Shadow,Midnight,Midnight,Shadow."

Amy looked at them trying to see which one would stop glaring first. Then Milina walked in and yanked Midnight's ear

" Ouch Milina what was that for? hey let go."Midnight said as Milina ignored him and pulled him away

"Leave Amy and her boyfriend alone."Milina said

"He's not my boyfriend!!"Amy shouted

"Big sister has a boyfriend."Twyla said walking to the table with Solveru behind her

"No she does not."Amy just looked at her

_'last time I checked Amy was an only child with no parents.'_

"Sure she doesn't."Milina said and Amy blushed.

"Well anyway nice to met you ... uh."Twyla said

"Shadow."

"Cool the name's Twyla." She said as she shook hands with him

"Solveru."Solveru said also shaking hands

"Milina."She said

"Can you let go of my ear now?"Midnight asked

The group laughed as Sonic and the others walked in all bandaged up.

One thought running through their head as they saw Shadow

_'traitor'_


	8. Traitor

**A/N: Somebody please review and tell me who this BLACK AND RED villain is before I lose my mind. PLEASE**

During the entire period Shadow would ask question like:

'Why didn't you say you had a family?'

'Where did you learn how to fight?'

'Who are your parents?'

or more similar questions. Amy didn't dislike him but she disliked the questions she knew the answers but she knew he wouldn't. Amy would always leave the question unanswered and pray the period would end soon. Thankfully it did and Amy was about to leave when Twyla stopped her.

"Hey big sister we're bored."

" what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I have my stuff?"

Amy was quiet for awhile

"Alright but I'm coming with you."

"Yay!!"

"See ya later Shadow." They all said as they took off.

Shadow grabbed his stuff and left.

"Hey TRAITOR." a voice called from the hallway and Shadow stopped walking and turned around and Sonic and the others covered in bandages and casts

_'Yeah she really did a number on them.'_

"Your friends with the person that put us in casts!!" Knuckles shouted

"Last time I checked it was you who started that fight." Shadow said

"how is it she'll talk to you but not to us?" Sonic asked

'I'm not the one who made her leave remember."Shadow said. As the all had the same sad look on their faces

"Try harder to earn her forgiveness." Shadow said and left.

After second period

"Hey what did you guys do when you left first period?"

"Oh, that's right come on Shadow." Amy said as the others ran to Sonic and the others locker. They got there just when the others were inserting their combination.

"Alright, wait for it." Twyla said.

Then they opened their locker and there was an explosion textbooks blown apart and pages blown everywhere and when they backed away from their lockers they were all painted different was red, Rouge was black, Tails was purple, Knuckles was yellow, Cream was blue, Espio was white, Vector was pink, and Charmy was green.

Everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't stand and fell down laughing and the school was laughing with them.

"I'll admit Twyla that was funny."Milina said

"Hilarious."Amy and Midnight said.

"It was **YOU!!!**."Sonic shouted

"I guess that is our Que to leave."Shadow said as they all took off running.

**A/N: I won't be able to post anything for awhile I have _3_ stupid projects and I won't be able to post for awhile. Either before or after NOV.2.I'm really am sorry I try to write more when projects are over.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For all those that didn't know MG is Black Doom disguised as a hedgehog**

Amy ran down the hallway all alone, some how they managed to get seperated in an attempt to escape. She was worried for the others, although she knew they could take care of themselves then Amy's phone started vibrating.

_Amy we made it out of the building __where are you? _

_Twyla_

Amy was about to reply until she heard footsteps, she ran around the corner quickly and hid in an empty clas room unitl she heard the footsteps she quietly opennedthe door and tiptoed out.

**_"THERE SHE IS!" _**Rouge shouted rawing all attention to her. Amy raced down the hallway with Rouge and others following her.

Amy raced down the hallways putting more distance between them but it wasn't enough to shake them.

Amy ran out of breath and coudn't run any more then someone grabbed her.

**A/N:Sorry Didn't have alot of time**


	10. An Old Friend

The figure pulled Amy by her wrists down the hallway while Rouge and the others followed behind. The figure grabbed her wrist tighter and pulled her up some stairs rapidly while the others followed the figure reached a door and shoved it open Allowing Amy to get a good look at the figure.

"**_CREAM!_**"Amy shouted. Cream smiled at her released her wrist.

Amy stopped and looked around.

_'Cream dragged me to the roof, now I'm trapped.'_Amy thought

Amy looked back to see Rouge and the others in the doorway.

_'Dammit.' _she thought.

Amy took a step back knowing it would do no good. Cream grabbed her wrist and and jumped off the building and used her brown ears to escape.(Rouge had a broken wing and couldn't chase after them and Knuckles wasn't there.)

Cream placed Amy carefully on one of the buildings roof. Amy looked at her confused.

"Why help me?" Amy asked.

"Why not we're friends."Cream asked shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't consider you a friend a day ago!" Amy shouted

"And neither did you **3 YEARS **ago!"Amy pointed out.

"I know and that was wrong, I was wrong." Cream said

"Watching you with all your other friends, made me remember all the times we used to be friends." Cream said smiling sadly Amy said nothing

"I at Sonic's party I should have said_ **SOMETHING**_, you were my best friend and you always looked out for me I should have said something."

"Amy, I'm sorry please **_FORGIVE _**me."Cream said with tears streaming from her eyes. Amy remained silent not looking in her direction.

"Cream."Amy said

"I forgive you." Amy said embracing her old friend


	11. Where is Amy?

_**"What do you mean calm down you left Amy back at school with angry retards chasing after her!"** _Shadow shouted

"We didn't do anything besides_**YOU**_ left her all alone too!" Milina shouted

"I'm sure she's fine." Midnight said in hopes of calming them down.

"I been calling her for ten minutes and she still hasn't picked up." Twyla said and everyone got quiet

" Who's going back for the body?" Solveru asked earning glares from everybody.

"It's not _**FAIR**_ all she did was pull and awesome prank and now she's _**DEAD**_. _**WHY **_god _**WHY!!!." **_Twyla got down on her knees shouted at the sky.

"Who's going to take me to therapy, who's going to avoid me in public, who's going to make sure I don't go to jail when being retarded, who's going to--"just then Amy fell on top of Twyla while she was ranting.

"Amy your ok!"Milina shouted.

"But I'm not." Twyla mumbled.

Just then Cream dropped down on top of Twyla as soon as Amy got off.

"Oh, I'm so Sorry."Cream said instantly hopping off.

"Who are you?"Twyla asked

"I'm Cream the rabbit." She then was and awkward silence.

"You mean the same Cream that-"Twyla began

"That stabbed Amy in the back."Milina finished. Then the was another awkward silence and everyone looked at Amy.

"That doesn't matter she's my friend and I expected you all to treat her as such." Amy said wrapping her arm around Cream's shoulder.

Awkward silence.

Milina walked over to Cream and shook hands with her smiling but Amy could tell it was a forced smile.

Then everyone introduced themselves.

_'Are sure this is okay?"Milina asked mentally_

_'She apologized.'Amy replied_

_'But do you really trust her? she betrayed you once and she could do it again.'Midnight asked_

_'I trust her.'_Amy said ending the mental conversation_._


	12. jealousy

**SONIC'S POV**

_'This is all Amy's fault.' _Sonic thought washing the paint off his face.

_'She's being so difficult, I apologized what more does she want. I'm glad she's not annoying in more and I admit I like the new Amy I mean who wouldn't she **HOT** and independent but she hates me now.'_ Sonic thought coming out the bathroom in Tails apartment and sat down on the couch with everyone.

"Seriously what are we going to do about Amy." Rouge said.

"I consider this paint job to be an act of war." Espio said

"Yeah."Vector said

"I think it was funny."Charmy said earning glares from everyone.

"Don't worry they're out numbered and outmatched we'll be fine don't worry." Sonic said to reassure them.

"Hey,w-w-where's Cream."Tail's said nervously.

_(NEXT DAY)_

Everyone was shocked to see Cream sit down with Amy and the others. The sadness in Tail's eyes said it all, he was beginning to worry.

Then there was laughter and Amy was smiling_** AT SHADOW**_.

Now that ticked Sonic off.

_'She used to smile at me that way now she's smiling at him.' _he thought angrily_._

_'Why won't she smile at me?'_he asked himself beginning to feel jealously, anger , and regret _._

_'Oh but she will, she'll smile at me just like she used to.'_ He thought_  
_


	13. you like me

**Amy's pov**

This is the most happiest I've been in a long time. I'm here with My old friend Cream,laughing it up with Shadow, and pissing off Sonic all at the same time. It was hilarious how he would glare at Shadow and Shadow would flip him off and then smile at me. I mean Shadow never smiled at anybody but he has a wonderful smile I couldn't help but smile back. Then the bell rang and Sonic and the others walked over to our table.

_'here we go again'I thought_

"Cream can we talk to you."Tails said. Cream nodded and got up and walked over to the other side of the room with them.

"Well that's our Que to leave then." I said grabbing Shadow's hand and pulling him out the class. I think I actually saw shadow blushing.

As soon as we put alot of distance between us and that room I let go of his hand.

"God they never give up do they?" He asked

"Nope. What do you think they're talking about." Amy asked

"Don't know." Shadow said. Then Amy stepped in front of him with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey Shadow, Milina told me that you were worried when I went missing yesterday." Amy said

"Shadow blushed"Yeah what's you point."

"Then it is true." Amy said "You like me that's why you were so worried."

"Your out of your mind." He said trying to go around.

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked Sonic on a date he obvoiusly likes me."

Shadow froze in his tracks

"Of course not." He said going around a shocked Amy

"Fine then." she said walking past him not saying anything more.


	14. She's hiding something

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait and on with the story**_

_**SHADOW'S POV**_

_'I seriously screwed up.' _I thought as I walked in the room and glanced at Amy. It was obvious she was angry at me.

_'This day can't get any worse, oh wait it did.' _I glanced at Amy to see Faker flirting with her and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. No I don't love her I just know I feel something for her and whatever it was it was driving me crazy watching faker flirt with her. Then Amy glared at him with _**RED EYES.**_ Then faker ran to his seat across the room. I looked at Amy to see her regular jade eyes, but I know I saw red eyes just like mine but how did she get them. Then the teacher walked in the room and passed out worksheets for us to do the rest of the period. Every now and then I glance at her and I know she could tell I was watching the bell rang and Amy handed her worksheets in, and finally made eye contact with me and I could see a mixture of emotions I could only recognize one,loneliness, then she broke eye contact with me and raced out the door and off school grounds. I turned in my worksheets and raced after her following her trail into the forest, but then it stopped but Amy was nowhere to be seen. Then I thought about the loneliness in her eyes, how could she be lonely she had a family that cared, right?

_'She's hiding something her eyes were red and she's lonely I don't get.'_ I thought racking my brain for a solution. Then Faker and the others stopped right on the side of me obviously trying to find Amy too.

"Hey Shads, Where's Amy?" He asked

"Does it look like I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Then where is she?" Cream asked standing beside me.

"Again, I **DON'T **know, but she has to be around here somewhere." I said as we walked into the forest.

**AMY'S POV**

I sat on the edge of the cliff in a beautiful clearing watching the waves crashing into the cliff. I knew Shadow and the others were probably looking for me, but it didn't bother me as long as I kept quiet they wouldn't find me. Then a cloaked figure walked into the clearing, normally that would've scared anybody but I knew who was behind the cloak.

"What are you doing out the house Black?" I asked not looking at him as he stood beside me.

"The others were worried and sent me to look for you."

"I see." I said still not looking at him the he past me a cloak

"If your trying to avoid being found do it right." He said

"Thanks Black." I said looking at him giving him a sincere smile.

"So..... When are you going to call me Daddy?" He asked showing a playful expression and I chuckled.

"Never." I said

"What?! why won't you call me Daddy?" He feigning a hurt expression

"Let's see...... Black Doom creator of the ultimate life-form and human terrorist, now where does does it say fatherly figure."

''Point taken but will you at least try if every one else can do it so can you." He said

"Fine I will." I said

"Good, see you at home." He said walking off into the forest as I threw on my cloak. Then there was a crash and I raced into the clearing after him.

_**END OF POV**_

Black was half way through the forest when he felt a punch to the jaw knock him into a tree behind him. As he stood up he felt drop kick him knocking him off his feet. He quickly stood up he saw Sonic charging at him, as he prepared a counterattack Amy appeared in front of him in and caught his punch and kick in her hands and threw him into a tree.

"You ok?" She asked

"The stupid dumb ass punched me." He mumbled and she chuckled

"You get out of here I can handle it here." She said

"You sure?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said

"You better." He said before disappearing

"Hey get back here." He said about to run after him when Amy kicked him in the face

"You know, you guys really tick me off you so damn annoying." She said cracking her fist.

"Oh really, Then I guess the feeling is mutual." Sonic said and Her red eyes flashed at him

"Who's going first, or are you all going to take me on."

"Do you really think you take us all on?" Knuckles asked.

"I know I can, besides I've been itching for a fight." She said getting into her fight stance

"Fine we'll take you on." Sonic said

"But if we win you to take off your cloak."He said

"**If** you win, now are we going to fight or talk?" She asked

"Of course." Sonic said as they all charged at her. Amy smirked as they charged at her

_'Idiots they really they're going to win." _She thought as she charged at them at a much faster rate anxious for a bloodshed. _  
_


End file.
